Surprises
by your royal highness
Summary: One-Shot Request. Derek finds a pregnancy test in the bathroom. Dasey IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DO NOT READ, DO NOT REVIEW, JUST LEAVE AND FLAME SOMEONE ELSE'S STORY.


**This was a request one-shot from babydoll on Dasey Nation!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD**

"Damn, that was a helluva a night." Derek thought as he strutted towards the bathroom like a peacock trying to catch a mate.

Every since that infamous night practically two weeks ago, Derek Venturi couldn't stop thinking about her, or what they did.

Casey was amazing in bed.

That's all he had to say.

He walked into the bathroom to start his day with a nice, refreshing shower. He grabbed a towel off of the rack and slung it over his shoulder.

"I wanna rock and roll all night…and party every dayyyy!!" He sang as he undressed and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up. He danced around and used his toothbrush as a microphone, jumping up and down and swinging the towel around like a lasso.

"Der-EK!" He recognized that voice. He stopped and opened up the door ajar, just so that she could see his eyes.

"Morning." He went to shut the door again, but Casey pushed on it, preventing him from doing so.

"I need in."

"I'm taking a shower right now."

"Derek! I heard you _singing_. Let me in! I really need in."

"Only if you give me what I want." He smirked.

"And what exactly would _that_ be?" She asked, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. He looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"What we did two weeks ago." He winked. Her face got instantly pale.

"No!"

"Then…you aren't comin' in." He smirked again and then shut the door, locking it this time. He hoped into the shower and continued humming his song as he put shampoo onto his hand.

"Derek! Derek! Der-ek! Open up this door!" he could faintly hear.

"I wanna rock and roll all night…and party every day!!" He shouted over her and the water running, and he could hear her groan and walk away, slamming her bedroom door shut. He washed off the rest of his body, and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair before stepping out and grabbing the towel that was haphazardly strewn on the floor. He rubbed his hair with it and then shook his head back and forth. Water went flying in all directions, and Derek smirked as he ran the towel on his back.

"You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazzyy! You say you wanna go for a spin, the party's just began, we'll let you in. You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazzyy! You people shouting! You people shouting!!" He finished drying off and went to put on his new clothes. After dressing, he went to open the medicine cabinet to brush his teeth when something caught his eye. It was a small cup full of a fowl smelling yellow liquid. He picked it up, and inside was a stick-like object that was white and had a faint blue cross in the middle. "I knew it wasn't me that smelled weird…" He said, making a disgusted face. He sniffed it again and then wished he hadn't. "Pee? What the hell??" he disgustingly picked up the stick that was in the pee and picked it up. "What the hell is this??" He then saw writing at the top next to it, was a circle that had a negative sign in it that said, not pregnant, and then underneath it was a cross that said, pregnant. "Wait…so…this is a cross…which means that Case is…oh shit." He literally dropped the cup onto the ground along with the pregnancy test. The yellow substance flowed out of the cup and he stumbled backwards and had to grab the wall for support.

Derek had never felt this way before.

Actually, he never thought that this would ever happen to him. Especially with _Casey_. His _step-sister._ He started heavily breathing in and out, but tried to stay calm.

"I'm going to be a Dad…" he looked down at the pregnancy test again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He gulped, and wanted to take another hot shower to calm himself down.

Then, as if by magic, the nervousness was gone, and the anger took control of him. He stomped out of the bathroom and charged into Casey's room, where she sat reading a book at her computer chair.

"What the fuck, Case?" He asked, shoving the pregnancy test into her book. "Pregnant? When the _hell_ were you going to tell me? On our golden anniversary?"

She didn't say anything; she just stared down at her book.

"Ugh!!" he angrily paced around her room. "I can't…I can't believe it." He sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands. He then quickly lifted it back up and glared at her. "Casey. What are our parents going to think? 'Oh yeah, Mom. I'm pregnant. And I'm 16. I'm just like Jamie-Lynn Spears, except I screwed my step-brother who I've been secretly dating for almost a year and a half.' What's she gonna say to that? And worse, what's going to happen to us? Do you even _care_ how much my rep is going to drop at school because I fucked my step-sister and now she's pregnant?"

"Derek! Shut up!" her face was fully drenched in tears. "My life is ruined, thanks to you!"

"_Your_ life is ruined? _My_ life is ruined!" He stood up and stared her down.

"I'm going to die."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to die in child birth."

"What? Casey! You don't care about anything!"

"How can you say that, Derek? I care! I care about my well-being!"

"Yeah, and you don't care about mine. Seriously. What about our friends? I'm going to be made fun of so much…" He ran a hand throw his hair turned and looked the other way.

"You! That's all you care about is you, _you_, _**you**_." She stood up to try and reach up to his height level. "Yet, I'm going to be the one walking around with what's going to look like a balloon stuck up my shirt where everyone's going to laugh at me. _You're _not going to be! You're going to be trying to avoid me at all costs to keep 'your rep cool'."

"Hey. This is all your fault."

"_My_ fault? How is this _my_ fault?" She asked, a disgusted look on her face. "_You're _the one that seduced me into sleeping with you!"

"Ah, but you one…fell for it…and two…didn't stop me."

"I did _to_ try to stop you." She protested, keeping her head high.

"Yeah. Protesting to me sounds like you moaning my name and asking 'more, more, more' and 'harder'. Yeah, that's what I thought." He crossed his arms.

"Well…" Her face got red as she looked down at the floor, remembering the night clearer."

"I win." He smirked. "I _always_ win."

She shot her eyes back up at him and smirked. "Yeah, well you also win a son, daughter, or _both_, what do you think about that?"

Derek didn't say anything, but then he felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he put his hand up to his mouth and bolted from her room letting the remainders of last night's dinner fall out of his mouth.

**Okay bitches, I know that you are like, OMG LET'S FLAME CAUSE IT'S SO MUCH FUN, AND THAT'S WHAT I'D DO CAUSE I'M A BITCH...well I DO care, because I WILL take it personally because I DO have self-esteem issues, and you are not helping me at all. WHAT DON'T YOU RETARDS GET?? DON'T REVIEW IF YOU HATE MY STORY. **

**DO.**

**NOT.**

**REVIEW.**

**got that bitches, or do I have to say it again? I'm done with all of you. If you have something mean to say about me, just write it in a document and NEVER EVER SEND IT TO ME... GOT IT?? **

**No wonder america's so freaking dumb. **

**I WILL accept HELPFUL HINTS...but helpful hint is not, your story sucks. this is written horribly. you are very immature, and it doesn't flow...ummm NOT a helpful hint. **

**so just leave bitches, and go flame another story, cause that's all you wanna do is make people's lives miserable. **


End file.
